Buildings including commercial and residential buildings often use common electrical components such as electrical outlets and ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) outlets for connecting to a 120 v, 240 v or similar wiring in a building. Circuit interrupters are in common use and required by various building electrical codes. Accordingly, GFCI devices with certain end-of-life (EOL) functionality have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,159,794, issued to Baldwin, et al., Apr. 17, 2012 and describes self testing ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI) with end of life (EOL) detection that reject false EOL information, such patent incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
However, end-of-life conditions may occur due to other conditions. Accordingly, there is a need, among other needs, for additional end-of-life capability in electrical components including circuit interrupters.